


Apply generously

by orphan_account



Series: Collection of short fics [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin suffers some catastrophic sunburn. Luckily, Arthur's handy with lotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apply generously

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emjayelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emjayelle/gifts).



> A momentary departure from working on Big Bang. I never gave MJ the birthday drabble I promised her so I took my vague memory that she liked established relationship modern AUs and now this exists.

"I can do it myself, Arthur."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I _can_ ," Merlin snapped, irritated. He tried to snatch the bottle of aftersun lotion away from Arthur but he held it out of reach with a smug grin.

"Just sit still and it'll be over soon enough," Arthur said as Merlin slumped back in defeat, staring at his toes where they were curling into the plush red rug beside their bed.

He sighed, then shivered, pulling away instinctively as Arthur pressed a palm full of cool gel against his bare back. It warmed quickly as Arthur began to massage, his hands surprisingly gentle on Merlin's hot, sunburnt skin. Merlin clenched his fists, determined, as a matter of principle, not to feel soothed.

"I can't believe this is even necessary," he grumbled after a few minutes.

Arthur's hands didn't halt their soft, circular motions over Merlin's shoulder blades as he replied, "It wouldn't be if you'd put your suncream on properly this morning."

"Hey!" Merlin ducked out from under Arthur's hands and turned to glare at him. "That was _your_ fault, not mine!"

Arthur raised skeptical eyebrows. "I don't think so. Merlin, you know I'd never wilfully endanger you," he deadpanned. "Now come here."

With one of his damp, slippery hands, Arthur took hold of Merlin's bicep and tugged him closer, almost bruising the tender skin. Merlin hissed in pain and Arthur looked at him like that was an overreaction (which was completely unfair, Arthur always tanned, how would he know?), then he squirted some more aftersun into his palm and started on Merlin's arms.

"It is your fault," Merlin muttered, sulking. "What d'you think I was trying to do in the bathroom while you were bellowing for me to hurry up?"

He didn't need to see Arthur's face to know he was rolling his eyes. His voice was too measured to be sincere. "It would've been too busy if we left any later. I did warn you it'd be an early start last night when you insisted on making coffee at nine."

"You seemed pretty happy with our spot in the end," Merlin retorted, giving Arthur a sharp look when he turned around, crossing his legs on the mattress so that Arthur could start on his chest. "Those girls couldn't stop staring at you."

Arthur smirked as he rubbed the lotion into the skin below Merlin's collar bones. "It's nice to be admired sometimes," he said and Merlin could tell that this time he was just _trying_ to be difficult. "It's good for the soul."

"No, it's good for the ego," Merlin corrected. Arthur slid his hands down to Merlin's ribs, palming them gently and making him draw a shallow gasp. "And bad for my nerves."

Arthur looked up at him. "So _that’s_ why you dragged me into the water?" he exclaimed, letting out a loud bark of laughter. "You were jealous!"

Merlin bristled. "Shut up," he muttered.

Arthur moved his hands up to the nape of Merlin's neck, playing with the ends of his hair. "So you decided to get us both soaking wet and covered in sand, even though you hate swimming, just because you were jealous of some nosy girls? And managed to wash off all your poorly-applied suncream so that you burnt yourself raw. You're ridiculous."

Merlin made to protest but Arthur tugged him in and kissed him. The smell of aftersun and sweat was thick around them, sweet and unmistakeable. It made something happy and just a little lovesick unfurl in Merlin's stomach. He slid his fingers into Arthur's fluffy hair, stiff and bleached with the salt of the sea, and kissed back with vigour.


End file.
